Talk:Misao
The rope thing Um, in both the anime and manga, Misao uses her power to animate a length of rope with a bow around its "neck". It seems more like a constant companion than anything else (I'm pretty sure she even names it in the manga), but it has had combat applications, so I wonder if it should be listed under her Equipment. - Dap00 19:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :She names it 'Ropey' XD-龍神1010 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That's... strangely disappointing. I was hoping it translated into something with more meaning, but then she is a kid. And it is a rope... -_- Anyway, thanks, I'll work some more on her page tonight. - Dap00 00:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Awwwww. That's cute. xD -'The' Abbster 22:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Misao and Akira I think Misao and Akira are related. In chapter 138 page 5, Akira addresses Misao as "Neechan" which is used for one to address an older sister. -'The' Abbster 01:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Only problem with that is, that's also a common way to address any young woman that's older than you, not just relatives. I forget the exact cut-off ages, but it's onee-san for young women (20ish and below, maybe), oba-san for 20-40ish, and obaa-san for anything higher than that. Yoshimori refers to Tokiko as "old lady" or "granny", same thing. Actually, Yoshimori and Toshimori also call Shigemori "Shige-jii" and "jii-chan" respectively, and they'd use a variation of "ojii-san" for any old man they weren't related to. Anyway, it doesn't necessarily mean that Misao and Akira are blood-related, especially since there are a couple of young kids in the Night Troop who most likely aren't family. It gets confusing at times, and it's not always strictly observed, depending on the relationship. In fact, if I recall right, Misao referred to Yoshimori as "onii-san" the one time they meet in the anime. Which isn't wrong, but still somewhat rare in Kekkaishi: most people either aren't that polite, or if they are, they tend to be so friendly that they can get away with more familiar forms of address (Shu saying "Tokine-chan", or Yoshi and Tokine saying "Atora-san" for example). It's more normal to use the family name of someone you just met, but I guess it's okay to skip that if you're in daily danger of being killed by demons. -_- - Dap00 10:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing it up. I was on the Wikipedia Japanese Honorifics Page and it says that Nee-chan is used to address one's older sister so I went along with that. -'The' Abbster 20:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I only knew because that situation happens a lot in anime. In most (but not all) cases, if a child only had one older sibling, they'd refer to them by their title instead of their name. So if Misao were Akira's only sister, he'd probably just call her "nee-chan" and never use her name at all. With multiple siblings you almost have to include their name and title (the way Toshimori does). Any time both the name and title are used, it's usually either because there are multiple older siblings, or the speaker is a matured person (enough to know what's proper, anyway) addressing an older non-relative. - Dap00 23:27, August 19, 2011 (UTC)